The present invention relates to a cover for placement in a front compartment and/or a rear compartment of a motor vehicle.
It is common practice for newer vehicles to install covers, for example, in a front engine compartment. Lying below the cover may be, for example, various components such as drive assemblies, operating devices, tanks, or electrical or electronic components. For example, when a front hood of the vehicle is open, such a cover covers the components lying below. In addition to a merely aesthetic function, such a cover often also functions as an acoustic and/or thermal insulator. Such a cover is, for example, embodied as a single plastic injection molded part or as a multilayered sandwich component, and, for example, one or a plurality of layers provides the component with a certain stiffness or rigidity and one or a plurality of other layers serves as the insulation.
Henceforth, it is the object of the present invention to create a cover for placement in a front/rear compartment of a motor vehicle which respectively visually covers the components situated in the front/rear compartment without unnecessarily increasing the weight of the vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a cover for placement in a front/rear compartment of a motor vehicle, which cover substantially is made up of a frame and a covering attached to the frame. The covering is formed from a thin, flexible, in particular, skin-like material. The cover can be installed in the front/rear compartment in such a manner that the covering covers at least one section of the front/rear compartment and/or one component situated therein.
Owing to this architecture of the cover, in which merely the frame covered with the thin material is used, the cover is significantly more lightweight than a conventional cover, which is manufactured from a plate-like material. The cover according to the present invention may particularly be used in motor vehicles having a small range, for example, electric vehicles, since, in this instance, a reduction in weight also enables an increase in range and a lightweight construction is of particular importance in these vehicles. The present invention, however, may also be used in motor vehicles having a combustion engine because a lightweight design here also becomes increasingly important owing to increasing energy prices. Further, the cover according to the present invention may provide a more visually or optically appealing and tidy design for the interior of a front/rear compartment of a motor vehicle. In other words, the cover according to the present invention is substantially also a design element, which enhances the front compartment and/or the rear compartment of the motor vehicle. The cover is, in particular, visible when the front/rear compartment of the motor vehicle is open, that is, when a front hood or a rear hood of the motor vehicle is open. The front compartment of the motor vehicle is located in a so-called front end of the motor vehicle and the rear compartment is located in a so-called rear end of the motor vehicle. The occupant compartment is located between the front end and the rear end.
According to a preferred further refinement, the covering may be designed in an opaque, a completely translucent or a partially translucent manner.
Preferably, the covering of the cover of the present invention is made up of a textile, for example, a flat textile structure. Such a textile may be a woven, knitted, or crocheted fabric, a nonwoven or a felt. Alternatively, the covering may also be formed from a foil. For a covering which is heavily used, it may also be possible to combine a textile and a foil.
The textile and/or the foil are able to be designed in a particularly lightweight manner per unit area since the covering made of these materials may be designed very thinly. Furthermore, both the textile and the foil have a variety of visual design possibilities.
Preferably, the textile is made up of mineral natural fibers, for example, mineral wool, and/or vegetable natural fibers, for example, cotton, hemp or flax fibers, and/or animal natural fibers, for example, wool and silk. Further, the fibers may additionally or alternatively be made up of chemical fibers, for example, natural polymers and/or synthetic polymers. Further, the fibers may also be made up of metal or other inorganic fibers, for example, glass.
Preferably, the component to be covered is a drive assembly, for example, an engine, a fuel cell, a combustion engine, a transmission or an ancillary unit connected thereto, for example, a fuel pump, an air conditioning unit or the like. The component to be covered may also be an operating device reservoir or an operating device compensation tank, for example, for a cooling liquid, windshield washer fluid, brake fluid and the like. Further, the cover may also cover electronic or electrical control components. Further, the component to be covered may also be, for example, a wiring harness, a gas/fluid line, a headlight housing or the like.
The cover may also be designed as a cover of a subjacent storage compartment. Such a storage compartment may, for example, be for a tool, a towing aid, a spare tire, safety equipment, etc.
According to a preferred further development, the covering is clamped, glued and/or welded to the frame. For example, the covering may be clamped or clipped or, for example, also glued between a frame bottom part and a frame top part. In doing so, a particularly simple connection between the covering and the frame is provided.
Furthermore, the frame may be manufactured from a plastic, in particular, from a fiber-reinforced plastic. Alternatively or in addition, the frame may be formed from a metallic material, for example, a light metal. In this instance, a stiffness or rigidity of the frame may only be chosen in such a manner that the frame reliably holds the covering.
The covering may be designed in such a manner that it only forms a visible shield. In this instance, the covering, in particular for a textile covering but also for a foil, may be designed more or less translucent or it may be designed completely opaque. In addition or alternatively, the covering may also be designed as a shield against pollution of the components lying below or of the front/rear compartment by the subjacent components.
Preferably, the frame has fasteners for releasably mounting the frame in the front/rear compartment. The fasteners may, for example, be a Velcro fastener, a screw connection (or another threaded connector) or a releasable clip connection. In particular, a mounting flange may be attached to the frame.
In doing so, the covering may be designed so that it may be quickly released and be quickly reattached so that access to the subjacent components is possible in a respectively quick and easy manner.
Further, the frame may be particularly made up out of a completely or partially surrounding outer frame forming an outer edge of the covering. In addition, the frame may be designed to also have a cover opening within the outer edge of the cover. Such a cover opening may, for example, be designed in such a manner that access to the subjacent component is enabled without removing the cover. In particular, a filling connector of an operating device tank could be opened or locked via the cover opening without requiring the removal of the cover from the front/rear compartment.
In addition to the outer frame, the frame may also have stiffening connecting frame elements or cross braces which connect the outer frame and, if applicable, also the cover opening, if provided, with each other. Such connecting frame elements may also be designed for supporting the covering and/or deflecting the covering if the cover is not completely situated in one plane.
Preferably, the cover is not designed as a thermally insulating element and/or a sound insulating element. This is particularly advantageous if the cover has a merely optical function and/or a function to shield from pollution and, for this reason, may be designed in a more lightweight manner than an insulating cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.